Space-London
Overview Space-London is a space-city built on a large fragment of the 4th moon of Terra. It is the capital of the Terran Empire and the seat of power for the Council of 20. Supplies are brought up in airsphips form Terra by the Onerariis Company. History Space-London was built shortly after the arrival of the original colony ship to the system, as the highly advanced manufacturing complexes inside were able to create new infrastructure and ships at a very fast rate. But after the ship was superseded by new and more reliable models it was recycled into material for the construction of the city. Originally Space-London was just an administration hub for activities in the star system. Soon however, the halls of science were founded and built around the existing government infrastructure. This attracted many businesses that were willing to sell equipment, food, and materials to the personnel working at the Halls of Science. Because of the massive constructions taking place is such a short time (only a few months) the District of Diplomacy had to be built outside the government sector, as it was "landlocked" and all the space had already been taken up by other constructions. During the 4 year skirmish and the War of Tireless Attrition the bulk of construction to the still-unfinished city was halted so material could be diverted to the war effort, but as Terran scientists analysed the wrecked (and captured) ships of the Dórivikiœion Consortium's fleet, weaponry and protective shielding was able to be reverse-engineered and improved upon to the point that Terran spacecraft had a 267% higher survival rate. The reduced need to replace destroyed ships allowed previously diverted materials to be redirected to the city's construction. Space-London was officially made the capital of the empire near the end of the war after the growing need for a centralized location of administration became apparent in the wake of absorbing the Alliance of Gentlemen into the empire. Layout The city of Space-London covers an area of 5495 km2, has a diamiter of 83.64 km and is arranged in an exactly circular layout (as the boarder is technically the city shield), there is an additional 3.5 km of uninhabited asteroid before the surface ends into space. The main city is divided into 8 districts, plus 2 additional peripheral districts: * The District of the Great Clock - Situated at the centre of Space-London, this district is a square of 1x1 km and holds only the great clock's massive base. * The Government Sector - a circular district that surrounds the clock, all the administration of the Empire happens here. * The District of Science - a second circular district that surrounds the government sector, contained here are the 20 Halls of Science and researcher and student housing -Technically there are only 19 halls of science, as the hall of geology mysteriously burned down, and was replaced by the Terran Institute for Research on the Subject of Jessabelle Ogglington; TIfReSJO-. * The District of Business and Moneful Things - This is where all commerce and things related to money take place. * The Residential District - Where all non-commercial/governmental housing is located. * The District of Entertainment - The name speaks for itself. * The District of Diplomacy - Where all embassies are located, and relations between various factions are maintained. * The Military District - Where all origination and administration of the Terran Navy and other armed forces divisions takes place. The 2 Peripheral Districts are: * The Space-Port - This district is as massive as the main city, sitting inside the hollowed out asteroid, it is the largest space port in the known galaxy, and is capable of housing several hundred MSb ships. In the middle of the space-port is the lower portion of the ISSG, which forms the "spine" of the city. *The Industrial Sector - Where all industrial activities (such as manufacturing) take place, unlike the rest of the districts, the Industrial Sector protrudes out from "under" the moon fragment, and is lined with defensive turrets and small docks for drone fighters. Trivia * The maiden voyage of the JUPITER was from Dunderland to Space-London. * It is the only place where it is still possible to find red, metal phone boxes. * Unlike most space cities, Space-London's protective shield is not a dome made of extremely strong material, but a force field. Category:Places